sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chemical Plant Zone
Chemical Plant Zone – drugi poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Akt drugi zakończony jest walką z bossem - Water Eggmanem. Chemical Plant następuje po Emerald Hill Zone, a poprzedza Aquatic Ruin Zone. Opis Chemical Plant Zone to poziom położony w fabryce na Westside Island. Znajdują się tu liczne tuby z niebieskimi chemikaliami. Po niektórych gracz może chodzić, na niektórych podłoże czasem się chowa, a na jeszcze innych są tylko małe, żółte ruchome platformy. Tuby często się krzyżują umożliwiając graczowi wybór kilku ścieżek. Można natrafić również na miejsca, gdzie z podłoża lub sufitu wystrzeliwane są kule chemikaliów. W tle widać liczne budynki oraz urządzenia. Pojawiają się także panele przyspieszające, często umieszczone przed dłuższymi sekcjami, co pozwala graczowi na rozwinięcie znacznych prędkości (na tyle dużych by wyprzedzić kamerę). Innym ważnym elementem są puste tuby przecinające znaczne obszary poziomu. Są one zwykle zablokowane klockiem, który należy zniszczyć. Po wskoczeniu do tuby, gracz zostanie z dużą prędkością przetransportowany na drugi jej koniec. Pojawiają się również żółte klocki, zarówno w grupach jak i pojedynczo. Poruszają się one najczęściej wokół jednego punktu lub są używane jako schody. Akt drugi jest częściowo zalany Mega Mackiem - chemikaliami o różowej barwie. Sonic i Tails zachowują się w nich tak, jakby byli pod wodą. Nie ma tu żadnych pęcherzyków powietrza co sprawia, że gracz musi szybko się wydostawać z Mega Macka w przypadku wpadnięcia. W drugiej części aktu, pojawia się sekcja z żółtymi klockami i podnoszącym się Mega Mackiem. Gracz musi odpowiednio wskakiwać na klocki, by wydostać się na powierzchnię zanim skończy mu się powietrze. Sekcję tę można jednak ominąć używając skrótu, który pozwala przedostać się nad całą drugą sekcją aktu aż do bossa. Boss Pod koniec aktu drugiego, gracz walczy z Doktorem Robotnikem w Eggmobilu, który wraz z doczepionymi elementami - rurą i zbiornikiem z klapą - tworzy Water Eggmana. Do ataku używa on pobranych spod areny chemikaliów, które stara się zrzucić na gracza. Wymaga 8 uderzeń do pokonania. Przeciwnicy |Grabbersprite.png}} |Spiny sprite.png}} }} W innych grach Sonic Generations thumb|200px Chemical Plant pojawia się jako drugi poziom Ery Klasycznej w grze Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. Akt klasyczny oparty jest na układzie poziomu z wersji z Sonica 2, zaś nowoczesny akt wykorzystuje elementy znane z nowych gier, które łączy z tymi znanymi z oryginału. Ratowaną po poziomie postacią jest Amy Rose. LEGO Dimensions Chemical Plant Zone pojawia się również w grze LEGO Dimensions, jako jedna z lokacji w Adventure World Sonica. Przebywa tutaj Doktor Eggman, od którego Sonic może otrzymać misję. Całą elektrownię okrążają niebiesko-żółte mosty. Wewnątrz znajduje się wejście do Metropolis Zone. Sonic Mania Chemical Plant Zone pojawia się jako drugi poziom w grze Sonic Mania. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Pierwszy posiada układ podobny do oryginalnego poziomu. Pod koniec gracz walczy z mini-bossem. W drugim akcie pojawiają się nowe elementy rozgrywki, jak galaretowate chemikalia, które odbijają gracza jak trampolina, albo takie do których postać może się przykleić. Pod koniec drugiego aktu ma miejsce walka z głównym bossem. Sonic Forces thumb|Fragment poziomu Spaceport Chemical Plant pojawia się w grze Sonic Forces. Znajduje się na wyspie na skutej lodem północy świata Sonica. Mieszczą się tu trzy poziomy: Spaceport, Chemical Plant, oraz Network Terminal. Doktor Eggman produkował tutaj nie tylko chemikalia, ale również statki kosmiczne na potrzeby swojej floty. Na początku gry Resistance atakuje Chemical Plant, aby przechwycić prom kosmiczny i polecieć nim na Death Egg. Klasyczny Sonic i Tails wracają do Chemical Plant, aby znaleźć w komputerze Eggmana informacje na temat Phantom Ruby. Ostatecznie współczesny Sonic zdobywa Chemical Plant, kiedy siły Eggmana są zajęte walką w Guardian Rock. W innych mediach Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog W Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Chemical Plant pojawia się w odcinku "The Mobius 5000" jako jedno z miejsc gdzie Sonic, Tails i Profesor Caninestein ścigają się z Race Botami Doktora Robotnika. Komiksy Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic, Chemical Plant odegrało dosyć dużą rolę w robotyzacji i zanieczyszczaniu Mobiusa. Przed najazdem Robotnika, było to przyjazne miejsce wypełnione zielenią. Archie Comics Chemical Plant pojawia się w komiksach wydawnictwa Archie Comics i jest jedną z pobocznych lokacji w serii. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Część grafiki poziomu została ponownie wykorzystana w Death Egg Zone, późniejszym poziomie w grze. * Chemical Plant Zone pojawia się w napisach końcowych filmu Ralph Demolka. * W Knuckles in Sonic 2, w akcie pierwszym pojawiają się 3 ukryte dodatkowe życia, które nie pojawiają się w oryginalnej grze. Są one umieszczone wysoko na cienkich ścianach w końcowej sekcji poziomu i mogą zostać zdobyte jedynie za pomocą zdolności Knucklesa - wspinania się i szybowania. en:Chemical Plant Zone es:Chemical Plant Zone Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2